Changing Their Fates
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Jay and Carlos are fuck buddies. Villain Kids don't do relationships. When they are sent to Auradon Ben falls for them both. They see him as a bed buddy. Can Ben convince them that being in a relationship is a good thing? Will the VKs continue to be evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Their Fates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.

'Thoughts'

(With Jay and Carlos)

The four had been informed that they would be going to Auradon. They had gone to pack. Carlos entered his bedroom and began packing. Jay had been pulled aside by his dad so at the moment he was alone.

Carlos was happy to leave. It meant that he wasn't his mother's slave. He was also nervous. His mom had told him about the dogs that infested Auradon. They were apparently worse then the dogs on the isle. He hoped she was lying.

Jay entered the room and noticed how tense Carlos was. "Carlos?"

"Yeah?" He looked at his friend and fuck buddy.

"You okay."

"I- Do you think there really are killer dogs there?" He bit his lip.

"I don't know pup. You're mom could have lied but she could be telling the truth."

Carlos sighed. "I know."

"If there are I will protect you." He smiled at the smaller boy.

"Good."

The two finished packing and went outside. They put their things in the trunk. Their parents went over to them.

Carlos's mom tried to convince Carlos to stay. The teen said something Jay couldn't hear and jumped into the limo. Jay hear Cruella mutter about ungrateful children. He ignored her and entered the car. It didn't take long for the girls to enter.

As soon as all four were in the limo and the door was shut the driver took off. The four looked around.

"Dude look." Carlos pointed at the candy.

The two shared a look. A second later Jay was trying to hold Carlos so that he could eat them first. The two wrestled as they ate the snacks. Evie tried them too but more calmly. Meanwhile Mal was pushing any button she could find.

The barrier opened and the limo drove through. "Did I do that?" She asked the driver.

"No I did." He put the divider back up.

"Ooh I like him." Mal said.

The boys ignored her in order to eat candy. She rolled her eyes and joined in. After a few hours they arrived in Auradon and were in front of the school. They exited the car. Everyone stopped as they watched the two boys fight over the things they took from the car. The girls were amused by it.

"Um, it's best to just leave them where you found them." The Fairy Godmother told them warily.

Carlos and Jay shared a look before throwing the stuff back inside the limo. The VKs surveyed the students. Jay and Carlos took notice of a regal looking male closest to them.

Both shared a look. They wanted to corrupt him. He walked up to them. He began greeting them and giving a big speech. At Mal's comment they all smirked.

"Or the day you show four people where the bathrooms are."

"Ha." Ben laughed. "A little over the top?"

"Yeah."

"So much for my first impression."

Carlos noticed the girl that had been clinging to Ben scowl. 'Must be his girlfriend.'

"I'm Audrey." She introduced herself and glared at Mal. "I'm the daughter of Aurora. I forgive your mother for cursing my mother and making her parents lose out on her childhood."

"And I forgive your grandparents for not inviting my mother to your mother's stupid christening." Mal returned causing the two to fake laugh.

Jay and Carlos notice the Prince's lips are turned slightly upward. It had the two share another look.

"Well let's go inside." Ben said.

"Alright." Evie said.

The group followed them inside. None of them showed it but they were impressed. Aubrey was the first to speak.

"Oh Ben we need to go." Aubrey said with a fake smile.

"Oh right. If you need me my room is-" The Brown haired boy began only for his girlfriend to cut him off.

"But you won't need him." The two left.

"Hmm."

"Hello I'm Doug." A person introduced himself as he walked up to them. A clipboard in his hands.

"Hi." Evie flirted.

Doug stuttered. "Um well, I'm the son of Dopey, one of the seven dwarfs." He went on to name them.

"Really now?" They could see how conflicted she was.

"Y-Yeah. Um I'm here to show you to your rooms."

Mal smirked as she placed her head on his shoulder. He blushed as she looked at the clipboard. The purple haired girl took a piece of candy out of her pocket. She put it into her mouth.

"So those are our rooms." She dropped the wrapper on the ground and they walked off.

"I-it's the other way." He stuttered.

"Oh." They walked in a different direction.

Doug went back to naming his uncle's. "And, um, and.." He couldn't name the last one.

"It's Sneezy." Carlos said.

"Oh, right."

The group leave him behind. They eventually split up. Mal and Evie went to their room and the boys went to theirs.

"Wow." Carlos said. "This is amazing."

"Yeah it is."

''So Ben's a potential fuck buddy." Carlos said.

"Yes he is." Jay agreed.

"I can't wait to seduce him."

"Me either."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendents.

'Thoughts'

(With Ben)

Ben walked back to his room. Audrey had finally left him alone. She had clung to him much to his annoyance but she had practice so she had to leave. He entered his room and locked his door. He laid down on his bed. Now he was able to think about the VKs, specifically Jay and Carlos. Those two had really caught his eye.

The prince was bisexual so it wasn't unusual for him to be attracted to other males. He had always known it and lucky for him his parents accepted him. Audrey knew but she liked to ignore it and hated when it was mentioned.

Truth be told he was getting sick of the princess's attitude. At first she was so sweet and kind. He had fallen for her. A few weeks into dating she changed. He planned to break up with her soon. She had let being his girlfriend get to her head. He couldn't deal with her anymore. He wanted to do it privately but they were rarely alone anymore. She loved showing him off like a trophy.

Ben shook his head. He thought back to Carlos and Jay. Those two were good looking. Carlos was adorable and Jay had a rugged beauty. He knew the black and white haired boy had an edge to him. He could fight. The boy looked like a submissive but would really dominante his lover. Jay just exuded pure sex.

The brunette thought about the girls. Both were attractive but not Ben's type. Evie only looked at him when she realized he was a prince. He didn't want that. As for Mal, well her look spelt trouble. He wasn't dumb. He knew the villains would use their children to get free. Plus they were raised by villains. He felt that Maleficent's daughter would try to use him.

The prince would need to be careful around all of them. He wanted to show them that being evil wasn't their only choice. He wanted them to understand that they weren't their parents. His father wasn't pleased but Ben knew it was the right choice.

"They deserve a chance." He said out loud.

The teen thought about everything that happened that day. He remembered how Audrey acted towards Mal. She was so rude and then complained when the purple haired teen responded with the same attitude.

"I'll break up with her tomorrow. After time has passed I'll try to court Jay and Carlos." He said.

* * *

(With Audrey)

After practice the princess returned to her room. She was pissed off. She didn't like that the VKs were at her school. It wasn't right. They were just like their parents and she knew it. They were going to do something evil, especially Maleficent's daughter.

"I won't let that happen." She growled.

Audrey was quick to call both her parents and her grandparents. They would help her and she knew it. They were quick to answer.

"What's wrong Audrey dear?" Her grandmother asked.

"The VKs arrived today." She told them.

They were all upset. "I see. So they really did allow those freaks to come." Her grandmother said.

"Yes grandma." She said.

"Don't worry dear. We will send them back. A meeting has been scheduled." She assured her granddaughter.

"Good." That made the dark haired princess happy.

"Yes. Just show Ben how wrong he was. He has a good heart but he needs to learn that those freaks are beyond help." She said.

"Yes grandma." She smiled.

"We'll talk to you later." Her grandma said.

"Okay. Bye grandma, grandpa, mom, dad. Love you all." She said.

"We love you as well." The elderly woman said. "Bye."

The call ended. "Bye bye freaks." She smirked.


End file.
